His Last Stand
by Sen Taro-Taisensei
Summary: One of Kagome's friends dies in battle...but who???
1. He Gave His Life

I could feel this person's last breath and it made me sad to know that they were leaving   
  
this world under these conditions. Never in my life had I ever seen this, it was new to me   
  
but not to the people around here. It was a common occurance. I felt bad for them all   
  
but they did not, they knew life would go on and they would never forget the people they   
  
lost over the years. It is a nice concept. I always wondered what if I died here. I would   
  
never be able to go home again and what would happen to everyone around me at home,   
  
wouldn't they find out the truth of where I have been all this time. Sure my family knew   
  
even if it was hard to believe. Here I sit holding this person in my arms as they die and I   
  
shed tears for them, everyone who has ever died and so young. What if I wake up   
  
tomorrow and realize I was dreaming or what if I am just reading this great book and   
  
when its done I will come out of my reverie. For a long time now I have come back and   
  
forth in this place. I help whomever I can. I have done so much here noone back home   
  
would ever believe me they wouldn't because they have never been here themselves they   
  
have no idea about what really happens here or has happened here. To think it is what   
  
shapes the destiny for people back home. I have made many friends in my travels here. I   
  
have done many heroic things as well as my companions. We fight with everything we   
  
have to help everyone we can. Sure it gets tough but isn't that what life is all about. This   
  
person who is dying in my arms is the same as me, fighting with everything they have just   
  
to make it in this world. Here we use physical use to solve problems at home we use   
  
mental use. I wish I could do so much more but I can only do so much. I feel as if I   
  
have been through hell many times and there is still more to go through. I have endured   
  
so much, emotionally especially. Its not easy to adapt to the situations I am in on a daily   
  
basis, sometimes you start to miss things when you leave them behind and you just cant   
  
leave them behind. Sometimes it hurts so much but I cant wish it would end because then   
  
so would my life. I have dedicated so much of it to my travels and with my companions   
  
we have fought side by side against evil. We have yet to win but we will even if I do have   
  
to risk my life more each time we get closer. "He is dead I whispered to myself." This   
  
man I was holding has given his life in the fight against evil. He was brave to be fighting,   
  
I know he will be missed by everyone who had the chance to meet him. I have prayed for   
  
him everynight since this battle has begun just as I have prayed for my friends and all   
  
who have aided us. Some day this man will be born again and I am sure we will meet   
  
again so I can tell him how brave he is, he might think me to be crazy but his spirit will   
  
know what I mean. He gave it all without resting I just hope he is resting peacefully now.   
  
We will win this fight, he will be able to see his life was not a wasted one. He is free now   
  
with all his loved ones who went before him it is sad that he is gone he was my friend too   
  
and now he will have nothing to worry over. We will win this for him and for everyone   
  
else who has died by this evil creatures hands. I am happy to have given comfort and   
  
reassurance to this slain man in my arms. Go in peace I told him gently kissing his   
  
forehead, you were a true friend even if we met under strange circumstances in the end   
  
I loved you as I do family and even though i wasn't in love with you I do love you I tell   
  
him. He tells me he loves me too. He is gone now and I have laid his resting body in a   
  
safe place. It is time to continue on in this battle. I hear my name being called," Kagome,   
  
is he dead?" Inuyasha has asked. "Yes Kouga is, I placed him somewhere safe for now."   
  
I tell him. "I am sorry Kagome." Inuyasha says. "Me too Inuyasha but we have to focus   
  
on defeating Narraku." I wonder if it will be over soon as I notch an arrow. Yes I will   
  
make sure it is I tell myself as I shoot the arrow. "This is for Kouga."  
(Authors note: I do not own These characters. This is a one shot fic. Unless you like it I can always add more. Thanks for reading ^-^) 


	2. Thank you ladies!

Kouga: I can't believe you made me die..... what the hell is up with that?  
  
Sen: Well at least Kagome held you..... more than she would ever do....  
  
Kouga: She is my mate she would do much more  
  
Sen: You keep telling yourself that......  
  
Kouga: Hey I will thanks...... oh yeah great party .....  
  
Sen: Oh yeah thanks for..... nevermind I am not going to get mad....  
  
Kouga: about what? (looks stupified)  
  
Sen: Well would you look at the time... I have to thank these reviewers  
  
Kouga: Oh some hurry there is only two...  
  
Sen: You can read???!!  
  
Kouga: Hey whats that mean???? (Sen leaves laughing) Whats so funny??!!  
  
I am most grateful to these two for reviewing seeing as how they are the only two......  
  
Lady Sephiroth 2003-04-13 1 Signed   
  
Thank you my Lady for the review......   
  
You have reviewed all of my fics huh?  
  
Nandelin 2003-04-13 1 Signed   
  
Sorry about the text but all i can use is my .txt files when posting..... I am so old fashioned I know..... Thank you very much for your review and I know noone expected Kouga would be the one to go...... 


End file.
